


All His

by xxxibgtttop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Family Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxibgtttop/pseuds/xxxibgtttop
Summary: Life is unfair. That is what Levi thinking when he's looking at the bundles of joy who currently goofing around with his daddy after celebrating their birthday. The bundles of blond to be precise.





	All His

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language. I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors.

Life is unfair. That is what Levi thinking when he's looking at the bundles of joy who currently goofing around with his daddy after celebrating their birthday. The bundles of blond to be precise. He was carrying them for 9 months and 10 days, being as big as whale, going to labor for almost 10 hours, giving birth with such excruciating pain as though his body been split in half, yet the triplets are growing up more like Erwin's carbon copy. With the hair is as blond as him, the eyes are as blue as him, and damn the eyebrows are as thick as Smith's. The only left for him to claim that they're his children, is the cute button nose that unmistakably inherited from him. The rest is all Erwin's.  
Eleanor, Elijah, and Eloise were born 3 years ago with 3 minutes different between them. That was quite an experience and Levi is sure that he doesn't want to go through again for the time being, or perhaps for the rest of his life. The triplets are quite handful right now and Levi always dream of small, happy family. So yeah, three are more than enough. Except if God would give them another miracle, that is almost unlikely. Levi believe that miracle only happens once in a lifetime.  
Now back to the bundles of blond, **_his_** bundles of blond. Their faces are all smeared with the icing cake, thanks to their father, who also happily join the play and now busy taking picture of them, sure it will be put on his instagram later. Levi can only sigh and roll his eyes. The nerves of Erwin to make the kids dirty again after Levi difficultly taking them to bath.

  
"Oi Erwin, you must take the kids to bath after this. I'm not gonna go through that again this evening. No, you won't just wash their face and change their clothes. You must bathing them. They're all sweaty and dirty now."

"aye aye captain!"

"you sound like it's very easy to take them to bath. Just so you wait till you have to drag them and they're all sobbing and pleading not to bath. I don't know why they loathe to cleanliness."

"perhaps you're not charming enough to make your children give in to you."

"charm has nothing to do with bathing. Now move your ass and take them to bath, party is over. It's almost their bed time."

"yes, **_Your Majesty_**. Now kids! Let's go clean you up and then daddy promise to give the best bedtime story ever!"

Levi can only roll his eyes with his husband antics. Surprisingly their children follow him willingly like happy puppies, all cheering and gigling. Talk about unfairness again. But despite that, he feels blessed with **_his_** little family. He couldn't imagine his life without **_his_** bundles of blond, and of course **_his_** big oaf blondie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time to read this tiny story which far from perfect but I hope you all enjoy this domestic family AU of Eruri. This is my first story, all critics and comments are very appreciated to improve my writing.
> 
> If you notice the children's name, the first two letters are chosen for obvious reason. *wink*
> 
> Happy saturday all! Till we meet again in another story, if you still want me to write.


End file.
